


Fair-Fetched

by misura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi and Kaiba at a fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair-Fetched

"I still have no idea why you insisted to drag me along to this ... this ... " Kaiba helplessly gestured at the scenery around them, appearing at a loss for words.

Normally, Jounouchi would have savored the sight of Kaiba being speechless, but at present, it felt like just another indication that this outing might not have been the best way to show Kaiba that he needed to get out more.

The sweet taste of his victory, won with the aid of Mokuba, in having Kaiba agree to take a day off, had quickly turned sour. Jounouchi'd hoped that Kaiba'd loosen up once they reached their destination, yet the opposite seemed the case.

"It's called a 'fair'. And it's supposed to be fun," Jounouchi muttered. "People come here to have a good time."

" _I_ am not having 'a good time'," Kaiba pointed out.

"Why, geez, thanks for telling me. I'd never have guessed from the cheerful expression on your face," Jounouchi snapped.

"Considering neither of us appears to be enjoying himself, why don't we go home?" Kaiba proposed, sounding much too reasonable for Jounouchi's taste.

"No way!" Jounouchi glanced around, searching for something that might spark the slightest bit of interest in Kaiba. "Hey, wouldn't Mokuba like one of those?"

Jounouchi pointed in the direction of a circular booth that required people to shoot small balls into rotating cups. In the center of the booth, the prizes that could be won stood on display, ranked by the number of points one had to score to win them. Hardest to win was ...

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie." Kaiba stared in distaste.

"Don't be such a snob, Kaiba. I've seen the picture in the top-drawer of your nightstand, remember? You know, that of a Blue Eyes which Mokuba drew for you at a time when you could only dream about the real thing." Jounouchi gave Kaiba a shove in the right direction. A soft one, since he'd learned Kaiba was a lot like a donkey; if someone pushed him too hard one way, he'd go the other way, just because.

" _That_ has an emotional value. I don't see any connection between that drawing and some ... travesty of the most glorious of all Duel Monsters," Kaiba maintained.

"Normally, I'd be doing a victory-dance at hearing you admit to such a human weakness as emotions, but since this is about a dragon that doesn't even exist, I'll pass this time," Jounouchi grumbled. "Come on, think about it, Kaiba. A plushie of your favorite Duel Monster, which you won especially for him, on a fair you wouldn't have visited if he hadn't convinced you to go."

" 'Forced me to go' would be more accurate," Kaiba put in.

"The point I'm trying to make is that that plushie could become something of 'emotional value' too. It's all about how you look at it," Jounouchi reasoned.

"The way _I_ look at it, you're attempting to convince me to make a fool of myself by engaging in some kids' game for the sake of a prize I don't even want." Kaiba shook his head.

Jounouchi knew it was time for the magic formula, if he was to win this argument.

"Are you afraid that you can't pull it off?" he challenged.

  


Two hours later, Kaiba had won seven fluffy versions of Kuriboh, one of the Insect Queen, two of the Harpies' Pet Dragon and three World Famous Duelist-keychains (two times Yugi and one time Pegasus, which did little to improve his mood). But no Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Yugi or Otogi would have gotten one way before now," Jounouchi observed, from a safe distance, contentedly eating his fifth hotdog. (Watching his boyfriend getting worked up over 'some kids' game' took a lot of energy after all, which needed to be restored.)

"Yugi, perhaps, just because he's abnormally lucky any time he plays a game. But there's no way that Otogi could be better at this than I am," Kaiba declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Firstly, Otogi has lots and lots more experience. Winning prizes at fairs is a good way to impress girls after all." Jounouchi grimaced, recalling the amount of junk Shizuka had brought home, after an afternoon on the fair, accompanied by both Honda and Otogi. "Secondly, I didn't say he'd have _won_ the plushie."

"How else could he get it?" Kaiba demanded, frowning.

"By charming the girl who runs the booth, of course. Probably telling her some cute story about why he wanted to win it. He's slick like that," Jounouchi sighed, more in disgust than in envy.

"Are you suggesting I try his tactics?" Kaiba asked incredulously. "After pointing out to me how small my social gifts are time and time again?"

Jounouchi smiled at him innocently. "Are you chicken?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Don't try using that line on me again; it's not going to work this time. It hasn't escaped my notice that _you_ haven't tried any of these so-called games."

"Shizuka's too old to like plushies anymore. And my boyfriend's an insensitive, cowardly bastard," Jounouchi shrugged. "Not the type to give cute, fluffy things to. Come on, Kaiba. No harm in trying, is there?"

"If you're that sure, why not do it yourself?" Kaiba countered.

"Actually, I did." Jounouchi pulled a Blue Eyes White Dragon-plushie out of his backpack, holding it out for inspection by Kaiba. "I told her how badly you wanted to win it for your little brother and she got all swooning, practically begging me to take it."

"Somehow, I really doubt that last part," Kaiba snorted. "The mere fact that she gave in shows a particular lack of economic sense on her part."

"She also asked me for your phone-number," Jounouchi continued. Kaiba glared at him. "Which I refused, of course. She's way too nice for you. Not to mention that you're already taken."

"However, the fact remains that this plushie has _no_ emotional value whatsoever. And that, if my memory serves correctly, was the entire purpose." Kaiba tapped his left foot.

"Hey, it has a funny story attached to it. That's nearly as good," Jounouchi beamed.

"I don't find anything humorous about it," Kaiba said tartly.

"We-ell, you could always try again," Jounouchi suggested, his eyes bright.

"I think not." Kaiba turned away and headed for the exit of the fair. After stuffing the plushie back into his backpack, Jounouchi followed him.


End file.
